or8weaverfandomcom-20200215-history
Leiren Creuze
Brief general description of who this character is. Biography Childhood & Curse (4 Sweeps) As a child, Leiren behaved very much as she still acts today, full of uninhibited joy and adventurous curiosity. However, in the past this was genuine, whereas now she puts on much of her attitude as a facade to conceal the scars of her past. When Leiren was still a wriggler, she encountered a slightly older troll named Dismas, a very affable and peaceful maroon-blood. Due to his impoverished nature, he would often need to resort to scavenging and petty thievery to get by, though when he was caught trying to steal from Leiren's hive, she offered him kindness and shelter where he otherwise would have been shooed or killed. In return for her actions, he took her under his wing and taught her how to survive in the wilderness and the slums of the Alternian cityscapes. An avid painter, poet, and admirer of nature, he also taught Leiren to appreciate the beauty in all things, and how to render them in various artistic forms. During her time with Dismas, Leiren learned many of the skills and gained many of the talents that she uses avidly to this day. Leiren, often quite reckless in her youth, frequently found herself in danger. Dismas would often rescue her from such instances, and he would temper her with prudence. Over time, she developed a strong moirallegiance with Dismas. At the age of four, she ventured into a set of unmarked ruins, as she often did. What she had not realized at the time was that she had entered a crypt dedicated to the Mirthful Magistricts (an old order of extremely powerful highbloods who served as the guardians of the faith in ancient times, and who were purported to be well versed in the noble dark art of chucklevoodoo). Upon entering the deepest vaults of the hypogeum, a dormant curse was placed upon her for disturbing their sacred burial place. Though she did not know the nature of the curse at the time, it dictated (in an archaic language) that her death would always be subverted, and instead all those she would ever come to care for, or who would care for her in return, would meet a gruesome and untimely end. She would be forced to forever walk alone, or she may place herself in the service of her betters or the dead. The curse may be lifted only if one of the individuals designated by fate as her true mate (a matesprit or a kismesis) were to attempt to kill her in earnest before the Magistricts, and draw her blood before the holy order. Upon receiving the curse, she managed to escape the tomb, but the church had been alerted, and she needed to flee their wrath. Dismas aided her in evading the order, but in the process was captured, and accused for Leiren’s crime of disturbing the holy site. As punishment, he was sealed inside of the tomb (where he eventually died). While Leiren managed to escaped, the highbloods tracked down Leiren’s hive (where Dismas had been staying) and destroyed it, killing Leiren’s lusus which was guarding it. Now alone, Leiren wandered in rural lands for most of her fourth and fifth sweeps, living much like her moirail did before her. Note: While Leiren experienced a large variety of adventures during this subsequent part of her life, she rarely speaks of them (or otherwise has only mentioned them in anecdotal comments). As such, the remainder of this page will focus on aspects of her life that have been brought to light more thoroughly. Living Alone (4-7 Sweeps) For some time, she traveled with an older yellow-blood she met. Though amiable enough at first, the yellow-blood proved to be a very different individual when under the effects of mind honey, which he consumed often due to his psychic mutations. During these times, he would attempt unsolicited black requests at Leiren, often in manners too violent and forward to be considered appropriate. At some point early in this time period, Leiren arranged her deal with Kanaya Maryam, a rainbow drinker, in which she would give the drinker blood in exchange for the opportunity to paint her, as she found the mysterious creature fascinating and alluring. During one session, Leiren asked that the next time Kanaya visit, that she take her away. Unfortunately for Leiren, she and the drinker would not meet again for quite some time, during which much in her life turned for the worse. As he got older and his psychic abilities grew more powerful and unstable, the yellow-blood found himself turning to mind honey more and more often, to the point of addiction. During an incident, Leiren struck back at the much older and stronger yellow-blood, who beat her severely, and subsequently attempted to sell her as a slave on the black market. Rather than being payed, the yellow-blood however was seized and beaten to death by his potential cerulean buyers. Leiren remained in the possession of her slave owners of approximately half a sweep, and in that time was trained as an exotic dancer and waitress at an underground pleasure establishment. While run and frequented mainly by cerulean caste members, the establishment was primarily owned and operated by a sadistic purple-blood known as "The Ma'am", who took great pleasure in torturing his slaves and making them endure humiliating and degrading acts. The following are some of the “treatments” given to slaves of the establishment: *Being stripped nude, chained near the entryway, and used as a guestbook *Being given a nipple piercing used to pin their name tag(often times something derogatory such as “whore” or “slut”) *Being given the duty of servicing patrons who used the glory hole in the restroom. Slaves that did not comply or who choked were beaten *Being chained to and forced to ride a mechanical bull *The “break” room, where patrons could take a slave in and do with them as they wished for a timed rate. This often involved beatings or violent sex. Nothing was restricted except for murder or deflowering a virgin slave, as both of these things required large additional fees Due to her age, Leiren was spared some of the harsher and more degrading treatment, but she spent much of her time either being beaten or dreading that she would be. She took solace in one of the older slaves, who took it upon herself to care for the girl and tend to her wounds after her beatings. However, when the older slave defended Leiren from a master’s beating, the owner took it upon himself to deliver the punishment of flagellating, flaying, and finally asphyxiating the slave to death, and forcing Leiren to watch. With the aid of some other slaves, Leiren was smuggled out of the establishment the next day, ending her time with her vicious masters. The ordeal served to solidify her fear of the highblood caste, and the fact that the cruel owner remained while her friend did not gave Leiren a deep sense of the injustice in troll society. Soon after escaping, she reached a small temple dedicated to the Mirthful Messiahs. Not knowing that the place had direct ties with the Ma'am, she sought refuge with the priests, who had already taken a young orphaned boy into their care. The children were permitted to keep small rooms in the back area of the temple, though they were not permitted to wander as "they were not yet of the faith themselves, and could not be allowed to taint the mirthful holy place with their wicked heretical beings". This of course was a ruse to imprison them while deciding their fate. The older priests deciding that it would be best to hand the fugitive Leiren to the Ma'am, as well as the boy as a token of good faith, though a younger acolyte insisted that they should first be subjected to the "purging" treatment given to sinners: that they be castrated, gutted, and turned over to the adjacent tannery to be used for leather work, the result of which could be gifted to the Ma'am. The older priests rejected this, though the acolyte took it upon himself to carry out his plan before they could take action. During this time, Leiren found a means to escape her cell via a small vent, and was able to escape, though she was unable to rescue the boy before he was taken and subjected to the purging. Powerless to stop the acolyte, she watched from the vents quietly and swore revenge on him for his actions. The betrayal as well as the knowledge that the priests would align themselves with someone as vile as the Ma'am served only to solidify her deep disdain and fear of the Mirthful Church. Eventually managing to re-establish herself, Leiren made several friends who shared her passion for adventure, and her life began to approach normalcy once more. However, the curse had not been lifted, and soon enough her friends began dying in various unfortunate circumstances, herself often times proving to be the only survivor of excursions. In one case, she explored the ruins of an underground research laboratory with a friend with whom she had begun a matespritship. The administrative AI of the laboratory proved to still be functional, and both the “intruders” were captured for “experimental research”. Leiren managed to escape, and returned soon after with two more friends in order to rescue the other. When they reached the facility though, they found that their friend had already been hardwired into the system in the form of a small "companion cube" by the administrative AI to be used in testing. The three were recaptured and subjected to various rigorous and punishing tests, which Leiren’s two other companions did not survive. Her matesprit, managing to communicate with Leiren despite his form, helped her regain her freedom and sealed off the facility. The administrative AI quickly suppressed the override, and destroyed the offending servo, thus completely terminating Leiren’s former matesprit and leaving him as little more than a large cube of ashes. She would later retrieve that cube and keep it safely stored away as a memento to her former mate. On another occasion, her group was ambushed in the woods and taken captive as part of a blueblood hunting ring venture. After being caged and treated like beasts, they released their various captives out into the woods, unarmed, starved, and sleep deprived. The captors would then proceed to hunt them for sport. Some hunters used tranquilizers and kept those they captured as slaves, while others preferred more gruesome trophies. Leiren managed to escape the forest and the hunters, but she was alone in that regard. Noticing a trend in how her friends continued to die while she survived, she enlisted the aid of another member of the explorer’s club, who was versed in archaic languages and the history of the mirthful cult, and with him went to once again investigate the tomb where she had been cursed. With his knowledge of such burial places, her companion helped her find an alternate secret entrance to the tombs, and they did so far more prudently than she had once. Upon discovering the place where she was cursed, her friend performed the rites necessary to have the curse repeated to her. He transcribed the curse’s translation, but upon reading it, he was driven insane, and in a fit of rage over her endangering all of their friends, attacked Leiren on the spot. His hatred was not true nor returned however, and in the process of attempting to kill Leiren, he died instead. Retrieving the translation, and now understanding the nature of her curse, she promptly left the hypogeum, and isolated herself from the few friends she had left. Becoming a Handmaiden (7 Sweeps) Some time after her seventh sweep, Leiren's hive was visited by Kanaya Maryam and Freyea Helios, who were out for a feeding hunt before Freyea would leave Kanaya to help her grow closer to Vriska. Upon realizing whose hive they had reached, Kanaya pierced the girl through the chest and broke off a piece of her nail inside, converting her into a drinker handmaiden, and granting her various abilities including rapid regeneration. Thanks to this new ability, she recovered from the injury rapidly, and happily entered the family's service. After feeding on her innards and sharing an intimate moment (during which Freyea, in her beast form, laid three eggs inside of Kanaya), she returned to the hive with the pair, and began to work as a housekeeper as well as a guardian and older sister to Astrea Maryam and Aphaea Serket. Also being the least conspicuous of the family, she would also venture out often to acquire more conventional food and supplies. On occasion, Leiren brought the kids out on short excursions, on one occasion returning to Leiren's old hive. Upon doing so, they found that it was being raided by two thieves, who Aphaea and Astrea defeated (Astrea using her mental drinking power for the first time). During her free time, Leiren would often find small (and not so small) projects to work on for the family. In her early sweeps, she took such opportunities to set up small safehouses across the nearby regions of Alternia to store supplies, and even dug out a tunnel and tram spanning from Kanaya's hive to Freyea's, providing a speedy and private means to move between the two hives. Leiren rapidly grew fond of the family, feeling a great sense of duty to Kanaya and admiration for both Freyea and Vriska (the latter being known to her as a famed FLARP player). As such, Leiren took great pains to prevent herself from growing more attached to them as anything more than a servant and spent as much time as possible doing things for them rather than interacting with them personally (and otherwise hiding behind her usual quirky demeanour), not wanting to inflict her curse upon the family. Later on in her servitude, she would take small temporary jobs in different locations in order to collect income for the family. One such job was as a dancer and server at a well known bar in the city of Omega, widely known to be one of the roughest and shadiest cities in the region. Being accustomed to such things however, as well as being a handservant, made the work entirely viable. In addition, during this time Leiren started a small blackrom fling with the club's owner and self-styled "Queen of Omega" Ariana Tiloak (though she generally abbreviated this to "Aria"), a ruthless and powerful seadweller with little love for the hemospectrum hierarchy. Being one of Aria's most effective staff members, she gained favour quickly, and the two found that they could satisfy each others black needs quite effectively: Leiren felt a deep resentment for being degraded or abused, while Aria would get off on Leiren's resilience against such debasement. Aria would use Leiren as her "private personal assistant" and do all in her power to put the girl down, while Leiren would do all in her power to overcome it. Sexually, this would often take the form of Arya doing something to stimulate Leiren (such as feed her a powerful aphrodisiac or equip her with vibrators) and then mock Leiren while she tried to resist their effects. The "winner" would be determined based on whether or not Leiren gave in or not (though at times Leiren would reverse the situation by demonstrating that she had escaped the stimulation altogether, showing that she was only pretending to be under Arya's control). Seeing as both viewed it as a rather casual affair, Leiren found herself less worried about the curse coming into effect. Leiren broke off the arrangement after Aria grew more bold and vicious in her efforts, culminating in nearly coercing Leiren to "whore herself out", which Leiren responded to by putting down her blackrom partner rather violently. Feeling that her mate was reminding her uncomfortably of her former handlers, she did not make any attempts to resume the relationship following later developments with another troll... Breaking Old Ties and Forging New Ones (8-11 Sweeps) Despite her attempts to distance herself from the family, eventually some members began to prod her about her past, and reluctantly she admitted some of the tragic aspects of her former life. This did not truly have a significant impact however until the appearance of Jarren, a mutant troll not much younger than her who Porrim had brought back as her handservant. Leiren took an immediate liking to the boy despite his somewhat abrasive attitude, noting his uncanny resemblance to her old moirail Dismas. In order to better learn about being a handservant, Jarren was placed across Leiren's own block so that she could show him the ropes as well as see to his own needs. It wasn't long before Jarren managed to catch Leiren at a point of weakness: Dismas' death anniversary. Though reluctant at first, at Jarren's prodding she told him the truth about her curse and why it prevented her from having any meaningful relationships. Upon closer inspection of the prophesy, Jarren decided to push further, and with Lilith's help they returned to the shrine. Having warned Jarren that the cure may in fact result in her death, Lerien still feared that he may not be able to go through with the ritual, and so tricked him: she used a mind numbing substance to disorient him and prompted him into using his ability to blast her. This managed to meet the requirements, and while severely injured, Leiren's handmaiden abilities still came through to revive her. With the curse gone, she brought an unconscious Jarren back out of the place, free of her curse. While Jarren was made aware of what his power did, he never came to know the exact reason it triggered. Leiren, grateful to the boy for releasing her from her lifelong agony, eagerly bound herself to him as his matesprit. On one occasion, Lilith noticed from one of Leiren's comments that she had previously visited an underground research laboratory and encountered Glad0s. This prompted Lilith to request Leiren bring her to the location so that they might retrieve the artificial intelligence. Leiren was initially very reluctanct to have anything to do with the place, but placed her trust in Lilith and submitted to her authority. Leiren's distain for Glad0s was made rather evident, and when confronted about it by Jarren she revealed the details surrounding how she had killed her former comrades and converted them into machinery. Despite this, she chose not to interfere in Lilith'splan to redeem the robot, though she has since felt uncomfortable being in the laboratories with her. Leiren does her best to keep her discomfort to herself. When Astrea set out on her quest to find a team to help her in her scientific research, Leiren was among those who joined her on her journey, both as a guide and protector. This was a welcome return to her old voyaging days, though without the perils of her curse weighing her down. During this time, she showed Jarren the now abandoned ruins of the Ma'am's Establishment, and after some demolition of the place's more grim features, she told him of her plan to convert it to a new adventurer's club base, where trolls that shared her disposition for adventure could convene. Later that same morning, she returned to the small temple not far from the establishment and delivered a brutally violent form of vengeance on the troll running it, the same troll who had performed the torture on her fellow prisonner many sweeps prior. Upon her return to Treise's hive, she was confronted by Jarren about her behaviour, and she explained the nature of her adult form needing an outlet for the primal urges she would normally repress. Upon Jarren's urging, she agreed to ease up slightly on her repression, and has since allowed herself to behave somewhat more naturally with others. During their visit to Omega, Leiren took a detour to meet with Ariana Tiloak, and after a brief discussion, reconciled and resumed her black relationship with her. She also made a few clandestine visits to some of her former contacts from the slum of the city, getting information about the city's contamination and where to find their target: the scientist Mordin Sollus. During the return, she brought the group to the "cleaned up" underground brothel, though she opted to stay above ground rather than sleep in the wretched place. Becomming a Lab Rat (11 Sweeps) When the location of the supposed drinker "Vensin Verger" (who styled himself as the legendary Vladim Dragul) was learned from a psychologist, Leiren and Jarren were tasked with investigating. Though she managed to get the two of them in with little difficulty, they were found out and confronted by Vensin himself. In an effort to buy Jarren time to escape and bring the data they had collected, Leiren fended off Vensin's mutated minions and the drinker himself, promising that she would return. Though she destroyed many of his abominations, she was ultimately captured. Vensin performed numerous tortorous surgeries on the girl, injecting her with inhibitors that limited her handmaiden abilities, imbuing her body with his phazon-based experiments, and removing several of her limbs including her left arm and right leg, as well as performing other light mutations on her, such as webbing her remaining foot. During the ordeal, Leiren was kept with many other subjects. Seeing what became of these other trolls, Leiren resolved to make her escape. She killed the other prisonners as an act of mercy, smuggled a large rock of pure phazon in her now resistant body, and snuck her way out of the facility. The escape took a massive toll on her body, and due to a tracking device Vensin had placed, she was forced to gouge out one of her eyes to evade him. Despite her various mutilations, Leiren persevered through immenxse strength of will, and eventually made it to a safe house, where she contacted Jarren and was brought back to Freyea's hive. Leiren's recovery was a slow one, due to the compounds Vensin had imbued her with, and due to the limitation of her handmaiden powers, her bones did not regrow as her organs and flesh wounds did. Though not initially aware, Leiren's limbs would not regrow on their own. Even without this knowledge, Leiren kept a firm resolve to regain her lost appendages, feeling that her body held a special significance to her, and that she couldn't just "replace it" with something artificial. Despite her initial reluctance, Leiren finally accepted Jarren's plea for her to get an exoskeleton fitted to her by Lilith, as the feelings of being useless, helpless, and a burden on the family were getting to her (primarily because the feelings reminded her of her past life). Powers and Abilities Leiren's training and various experiences in the slums and wilderness of Alternia, coupled with her newly gained Drinker handmaiden abilities, have allowed her to acumulate a wide variety of skills and abilities. As a Street Urchin Both while under Dismas' mentoring and several periods later in her life, Leiren spent a great deal of her time in the slums of small cities of Alternia. As a result, she's grown quite familiar with living and even thriving in such conditions, making use of her natural rogue-like talents to survive. Street Savvy Having lived in such environments for so long, Leiren has accumulated a great deal of knowledge about common urban etiquette and lore. She knows about many of the gangs and territories in Western Alternia from first hand experience, and can easily identify the signs of certain gangs and even certain types of people. She is also familiar with most of the "tricks of the trade" relating to the kinds of people in these areas, and as such is more capable than most to know the whos, whats, and wheres of the less reputable portions of Alternian urban communities. Trickery and Sleight of Hand With Dismas' training, Leiren gained an affinity for "thief skills". She's better than most at telling lies and charming people, and is quite capable at deceiving people when she needs or wants to (though she has rarely ever stopped until recently, gradually learning once again to open up to her new family). She also learned several sleight of hand techniques, such as pick-pocketing and lock-picking, which she has used extensively to get out of (and into) tricky situations. As a result, she is also quite good at hand-based games such as pool, darts, cups, and various card games (not to mention cheating at all of them). By no coincidence, her poker face is also excellent. Dialect Emulation Leiren's experience in living with various trolls has permitted her to pick up their various mannerisms and speech patterns. As such, Leiren is capable of mimicking several accents, dialects, and speech patters from different areas of Alternia. Among these, Leiren is fluent in most street slang and the curious dialect used by those that follow the teaching of the Mirthful Messiahs. She also has a knack for picking up new mannerisms quite quickly from observing others. Urban Navigation Her experience on the streets combined with her natural climbing abilities have given Leiren an exceptional skill at parkour. She can navigate cityscapes far better than most, and is good at exploiting common troll architectural habits to improvise shortcuts and hiding places. Various Trades and Talents During her sweeps as a vagabond, Leiren learned many trades and talents, usually in order to work small jobs to sustain herself. Her predisposition to learning quickly has allowed her to pick up a great deal of these oddball talents. Leiren is, among other things, skilled in driving, dancing (club, strip, and burlesque), mixing drinks, cooking, being a waitress, dealing cards, forging documents, and poison making. As an Adventurer Leiren has spent just as much, if not more, of her time out in the Alternian wilds than she has in its populated areas. Having started exploring at a young age, Leiren has picked up many skills as a result. Navigation Skills Leiren is as comfortable traversing the countryside as she is the cityscape, and can do either largely without needing a map. Using her own excellent sense of direction as well as various techniques taught to her by Dismas and her fellow adventurers, she can find her way to and from most places. Climbing and Acrobatics Being a natural acrobat, Leiren is able to traverse difficult terrain with ease. As such, she is a talented climber, swimmer (though she avoids swimming when possible: too often does it lead to trouble), hiker, and spelunker. Survivalist Though her curse has kept her alive through a great deal of highly improbably (some would say impossible) situations, Leiren is generally very capable of fending for herself through her own survival talents and skills. Leiren is familiar with trapping, zoology, botany, herbalism, improvised medicine, first aid, and several other wilderness survival skills. Escape Artistry Leiren's lifestyle has led to her ending up in several dangerous situations. As a result, she's become very familiar with the art of escaping. Getting out of bonds, navigating vents and other troublesome areas, sneaking past people, and avoiding traps and alarms all come naturally to Leiren at this point. As a Rainbow Drinker Handmaiden Once she became a handmaiden to Kanaya, Leiren's natural predisposition to genetic and physical flexibility and resilience truly came to light. This greatly improved many of Leiren's abilities, and brought out some new ones as well. Rapid Regeneration and High Pain Tolerance As with all handservants, Leiren can regenerate far more rapidly than other trolls, and can quickly recover from wounds that would often be fatal under normal conditions. In this regard, Leiren recovers faster than most, and due to her extensive experience with torturous situations, is far better at coping with what little pain isn't dulled by her ability (that is not to say she does not feel pain; she is simply better at handling it than most other trolls). Immunity to Sunlight Being a handservant, Leiren is able to cope with exposure to the Alternian sun with ease. She uses this regularly to traverse Alternia while others sleep. Enhanced Physical Abilities Leiren's natural physical abilities were boosted significantly when she became a handmaiden, granting her immense strength, speed, and agility. Shape Shifting Though generally an advanced and unique technique for drinkers, let alone handservants, Leiren is capable of changing her physical form to a significant degree. While many handservants are capable of small alterations, such as concealing small superficial scars or wounds, Leiren can alter her entire body to appear as someone entirely different (albeit significant changes in her appearance are far more taxing). Her power in this regard is strong enough however for her to retain the biological and psychological appearance of her younger, unpupated self for prolonged periods of time, needing only to purge briefly every perigee or two. Blood Drinking Though she generally avoids doing so, as a handmaiden Leiren is capable of sustaining herself largely on blood. Relationships General relationship brief. Dismas Dismas had a major influence on Leiren in her formative years, and much of her current identity is deeply rooted in her time with him. Dismas was a destitute lowblood who would resort to petty thievery in order to sustain himself. At one point, he stalked and then attempted to break into Leiren's hive in order to rest. What he had not realized was that Leiren had spotted him from inside, and kept silent to watch him as he attempted. Soon after making it in, Dismas was pinned down by Leiren's lusus, though when Leiren came face to face with him, instead of having him thrown out or killed she offered him a sandwich, claiming that "he looked hungry and interesting ". Dismas was utterly shocked by Leiren's bizarre kindness. He later learned that Leiren had pegged him for an adventurer much like the ones from her favourite stories (Leiren was a fan of adventure stories from a very young age), and Dismas in return started giving Leiren lessons on how to explore and survive the Alternian wilderness. Gradually, he also began to take her to some of his old haunts in the impoverished sectors of the various nearby cities, figuring that her skills could translate well to the urban environment. Together, the two performed many excursions and schemes, and they became an inseparable duo. Dismas, easily the more prudent and wisened veteran of the two, acted as a voice of prudence to Leiren's more feisty and reckless nature, and more often than not he would need to rescue his partner when she got into more trouble than she could handle. Though Leiren was quite young at the time, she has on occasion considered that she might have eventually waxed a deeper red for him, for a long time being unable to contemplate someone with whom she could have grown closer. Dismas' peaceful and careful attitude tempered Leiren a great deal, and through him she learned how to appreciate life, as well as a large multitude of skills in the departments of survival, thievery, and art. His death devastated her, and the fact that it was caused by her actions is one of the single greatest sources of guilt for her. Due to its significance to her, Dismas is also Leiren's deepest secret, though Lilith and Jarren's prodding (the latter particularly since he bore a distinct similarity in appearance to her long deceased moirail) that she finally revealed his existence to someone else. It continues to be an extremely sore subject for her, however. Kanaya Maryam Since meeting her in her youth, Leiren has gained an immense amount of respect and admiration for Kanaya. At first entralled by the woman's drinkerdom, she readily offered up her blood at the cost of being able to make a painting of her. Seeing the girl's deep pain from lack of affection caused Kanaya (more specifically, her drinker self) to feel pity for the girl, and she promised her thatif they were to meet again, she would take care of her. Quite some time later, Kanaya returned and fulfilled that promise; granting Leiren the boon of becomming her handmaiden. As is natural for this process, Leiren's grew extremely loyal and entralled by her mistress, and quickly took to the otehrs as well. To Leiren, they represented a chance for her to be happy once more, and the potential to do so indefinitely, as long as she remained a servant. Jarren Helios Leiren was interested in Jarren since he first arrived at the family hive. Porrim Maryam Since joining the family, Porrim has served as a mentor for Leiren, teaching her to deal with being a handmaiden and caring for Kanaya and the family. Though not her matron, Porrim empathized with the girl's loss of her family, as she had lost her own, and so Porrim adopted a motherly attitude towards the girl. Leiren, feeling she better fit a servile role with her actual matron, happily reciprocated. When faced with the challenges of her new adulthood, it was Porrim that Leiren turned to. Porrim helped her find a means to quell her volatile attributes through various outlets, emotional, physical, and sensual. This led to Leiren learning a great deal about combat and sex from Porrim, which she has since adapted to her various tasks. When sufficiently overwhelmed by her restraint, Porrim is one of the few people able to talk her down. Category:Fantrolls Category:Rainbow Drinker Familiars Personality In public, Leiren generally comes off as a very fun-loving, adventurous, and cheerful individual, almost to the point of being irritably saccharine at times, or otherwise so in situations that in no way call for it. She also has an immense curiosity for the wonders of the world and a blatant disregard for the dangers they pose to her. She enjoys acting somewhat erratically and can be hard to predict, particularly when wholeheartedly risking her life without a second thought. She is generally quite nonchalant and goes along easily with whatever situation is thrown at her. When speaking, she tends to ramble and often times loses her train of thought, instead going into semi-related tangents or brief mentions about things no normal troll would consider “casual conversation” (for example, a discussion about what to eat may turn into her mentioning off hand what cannibalized troll tastes like, and her first person experiential account of the sensation one gets from being slowly digested alive by a large carnivorous plant; it’s “tingly” by the way). When in the presence of high bloods, particularly purple bloods and followers of the Mirthful cult, towards which she acts incredibly meekly, demonstrating an evident fear and intimidation by them, though very few people know exactly why that is. When in private or dealing with people she’s either come to grow close to or is at risk of becoming close to, she tones down considerably, and speaks very softly with strong hints of sadness in her voice. Having grown weary of what happens to people she cares about, she’s careful to keep relationships impersonal, and makes certain to reveal as little actual information about her past as possible. When speaking to people she feels indebbted to in some way, she will tone down even further, and generally tries her best to not get in their way or intervene where she feels she doesn't belong. Often times, she will diminish her importance compared to others, preferring to see herself as a helper. Leiren genuinely enjoys being useful to others, and will eagerly take up a task if she feels it will help them. Conversely, she despises feeling like a burden to others, and would sooner leave than be in the way. She harbours immense guilt over the multitude of deaths of those close to her, and while not outright suicidal, she has a substantial death wish. She enjoys helping and serving others, which remains the closest approximation to friendship she can broach, though she remains prudent about not letting things go any further than that. She is also very emotional over the friends she’s lost, and keeps hidden and disguised mementos in each of their memories. She generally doesn’t pay much heed to the hemospectrum, many of her friends coming from very different backgrounds, and isn’t quick to make assumptions about others, treating one just as she would the other. She only ever commits violence in order to protect others, and even then she prefers non-lethal means whenever possible. More than anything, Leiren enjoys adventuring. She regularly goes out on excursions to new and often times dangerous places, seeking out the fascinating mysteries of Alternia. She also enjoys documenting what she sees by various forms of art: painting, poetry, journaling, and sketching. When not exploring. Aside from that, she does very little to preoccupy herself other than to brood over her lost friends, and instead fills what time she can by performing tasks for her mistresses. Since pupation, Leiren's habit of retaining her younger appearance has caused her to suppress many of the more powerful and violent tendencies that awaken during adulthood. In order to maintain herself in this manner, she must regularly (every perigee or two) revert to her adult self to purge herself of her pent up energy, often through acts of extreme intensity. Usually this involves performing acts of great energy or strain (such as clibing a mountain or taking a scolding hot shower for prolonged periods of time), though occasionally this manifests in more violent or primal behaviours. She does her best to keep herself isolated when she must perform these purges, as she can at times lose herself and forget friend from foe. However, more recently her strong resentment of those who were responsible for harming her or others she cared about has on occasion prompted her to focus her violent senses towards delivering brutal vengeance against them (Warning: log contains gore). Trivia *Leiren's IRL point of reference is cosplayer Lena-Lara . *Leiren was inspired by adventurer-archaeologists like Indiana Jones as well as cursed heroes, including Wolf from the comic Anathema. Later, further inspiration came from similar femme fatales such as Yoko Littner from Gurren Lagann and Seras Victoria from Helsing. Though not part of the initial inspiration, Leiren also took on many aspects from Lara Croft, including her name. She was designed before the release of the newest Tomb Raider game, and as such the similarities between the characters are largely serendipitous. *Leiren's original accent is comparable to a mild human "newfie" accent. She usually tones it down, but reverts to it when returning to places from her childhood. *Applicable tropes include: Doom Magnet, Survivor Guilt, Death Seeker, Not Afraid to Die, Crusading Widower, Genki Girl, Cloud Cuckoo Lander, Stoic Woobie, Motor Mouth, Stepford Smiler (Type A and C), Cute and Psycho, Dark and Troubled Past, Break the Cutie, Plucky Girl, Action Girl, Boobs of Steel, Beserk Button, Fragile Speedster, Loveable Rogue, Ninja Maid, Declaration of Protection, Bodyguarding a Badass, Every Scar Has A Story, Covered with Scars, Physical Scars, Psychological Scars, Super Toughness, Super Speed, Roaring Rampage of Revenge, Violently Protective Girlfriend, Spy Catsuit, Cute Bruiser, Adventurer Archaeologist, Adventurer Outfit, Fingerless Gloves Category:Fantrolls Category:Rainbow Drinker Familiars